Felix x Ralph
by cassandra.clara3
Summary: hey guys it took me months to my this so... this is the second part of this story. if you want me to post the first part of the story. review or text me.


Ralph was relaxing in his new house after a long day. Fix-It Felix Jr had become so popular that there was barely any downtime between games, which was wonderful, but exhausting. He had just gotten comfortable when there was a tap at his door. Even though he was better accepted amongst the other in-game characters now, he still didn't get visitors too often, so he sprang up happily to answer it.  
Felix stood on his doorstep, hat in his gloved hands.  
"Hi, Ralph," he said. "Can I come in?"  
"A-absolutely," Ralph nervously replied, opening the door wide and gesturing welcomingly.

He and Felix hadn't seen each other outside of work-hours, not since what had happened the other night, a week or so ago. They had walked back to Game Central Station in friendly silence, and Felix had been very cuddly on the tram ride home. He had even walked Ralph back to his house, given him a hug and a cheery "See you tomorrow!" - but aside from that, they hadn't really spoken. Felix had acted exactly the same as he always did during game-play, just his normal bubbly self, so Ralph had followed suit.

He had figured it was a one-time thing; they both had a good time, and they shouldn't let it change their in-game actions at all. They both had their roles to play, and it was smart for them both to keep things professional. But since then, Ralph hadn't been able to get the events of that evening out of his head. Felix had made him feel so good! He desperately wanted to do it again, but wasn't sure how to ask – or if Felix was even interested. And now here they were, in his house! What did Felix want? He followed him awkwardly inside.

Felix sat on the bed, fidgeting, pulling off his work gloves. Ralph sat down next to him.

Ralph," he said finally, "I gotta ask you something, and you gotta be honest with me, okay?"  
"Uh, sure, Felix. What's up?"  
"Did you enjoy what we did, a little while ago?" Felix asked, blushing hard.  
"O-of course," Ralph replied, "It was, er - "  
"Because I really did," Felix interrupted, looking up at him. "I really loved it, Ralph. I wanna do it again."  
Ralph laughed nervously, not sure how to respond.  
"But I don't want to press you into anything," he continued, looking away and chewing his lip. "If you don't wanna do it again, we don't have to, I just-"  
Ralph dropped his hand across Felix's shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze.  
"I...I liked it too," he said slowly. "We could do it again, if you wanted. I just didn't know if you wanted to."

Felix's serious little face broke into a big grin.  
"Why, that's – that's just perfect, Ralph! I didn't want this to just be a one-time thing, but I didn't want to make you feel like you had to, to make me happy, you know?"  
Ralph nodded. "But, Felix," he started, and stopped, not sure how to phrase his question politely."What is it?" Felix's grin faltered a little in apprehension.  
"Well, uh...what about Calhoun?"  
Felix's smile returned at full wattage.  
"Oh, that's easy! She knows. She and I have an 'understanding', Ralph. What she does with her battle squadron is her business...and what I do with my fellow in-game compatriots is mine."  
"Oh," Ralph said, relaxing. After a pause, he asked, "_Do_ you do anything with the other characters?"  
The smaller man laughed and patted him on the arm.  
"No," he said. "You're really the only one I've ever been interested in, and I hope you'll forgive me, but it was a fairly recent development."  
It was Ralph's turn to laugh. "I guess you didn't know me all that well," he said. "And besides, I didn't have my own place or anything. Can't be doin' stuff on a bed when you don't even have a bed."  
"True," replied Felix, scooting closer. "But we _have_ a bed, right here..."

Ralph froze and dropped his arm. Felix wanted to – in his _house_? In their _game_?  
"Hey, maybe we should, uh, do this somewhere else?" he asked, looking at the floor to avoid the incredibly hot come-hither look Felix was giving him.  
"Why? This bed seems perfectly fine," Felix replied, kicking off his boots and climbing up to stand next to him. Standing on tiptoe, Felix was nearly eye level with Ralph, and he leaned in close. "You worried we'll break it? I've got my hammer, you know," he teased.  
"Oh, screw it," muttered Ralph, kissing Felix soundly.

Felix kissed back enthusiastically, and before he knew it, Ralph was flat on his back on the bed, Felix atop his chest. He stroked Felix's back with one big hand as they moved together, mussing the bedsheets. He could feel Felix getting hard against his belly, and evidently Felix could tell he was enjoying himself, too – the smaller man ground his thigh against the sensitive end of the answering bulge in the front of his overalls.

Sucking in Ralph's bottom lip, Felix bit gently, earning a surprised inhale and a hearty twitch from Ralph's cock. Felix shot him a grin and deftly unclipped his overalls, slipping down his belly to straddle the thick lump underneath him. Squeezing with both hands, Felix kneaded Ralph's stiffened length through the fabric.  
"I haven't stopped thinking about you all week," he breathed. "I couldn't wait to get this in my mouth again. We have _got_ to get you out of these clothes."Ralph couldn't get undressed fast enough.

"Mmm, that's more like it," Felix said approvingly as Ralph gingerly sat back down on the bed, nude. Not sure what to do with his hands, feeling huge and clumsy, Ralph put them in his lap. Felix laughed and patted his shoulder.  
"Quit covering yourself right now, mister!" he ordered. "You've got absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Lay back down, huh? This is your bed, you should be comfortable on it."  
Ralph lay awkwardly back down, earning himself another laugh.  
"Come on, Ralph, loosen up! It's okay, I _want_ to look at you," Felix said, climbing back up on the bed.

He slid his hands up Ralph's inner thighs, spreading his legs, wriggling his way between them.  
"Just look at your cock! You're so hard," he said excitedly, kneeling up and pulling Ralph's shaft toward him. Looking seductively up at him from beneath lowered lids, Felix purred "Do you want me to use my mouth again?"  
Ralph nodded, not trusting his brain to form the right words.  
"I want to hear you ask for it. It turns me on when I know you want me to do it as badly as I want to do it! C'mon, big guy, don't be embarrassed. It's just us."  
"P-please," Ralph stuttered. "Please, put it in your mouth again, Felix."  
Felix grinned and gave Ralph's cock an approving lick up the center of the shaft, pausing to lap gently at its tip before engulfing the entire head in his mouth in one go.

Ralph managed a startled "Oh," as Felix started sucking him in, reaching further and further down his shaft each time his head bobbed. Being taken in inch by inch into Felix's mouth was amazing, and watching him do it was even hotter. Eyes closed, Felix deep-throated Ralph's cock, using both hands to force more of him into the wet warmth of his throat. Felix blinked and looked up at him, saw he was watching, and winked. He slid Ralph's length out of his mouth, leaving a slick trail of saliva behind.

With one hand, Felix started stroking Ralph's shaft, avoiding the sensitive tip of his prick; with the other, he cupped both of Ralph's balls, pulling them tight in the sac. With a naughty grin, Felix stuck out his tongue and started lapping at Ralph's balls, pulling on his cock at the same time.

Ralph bit back a shout, sucking in a ragged breath.  
"Felix, oh god, your t-tongue - "  
"Feel nice?" Felix chuckled, speeding up his hand.  
"Oh! You know it does!" Ralph protested weakly. "It feels _too_ good, Felix. You gotta stop, or..."  
"Or what? You're gonna come?"  
"Y-yeah," Ralph replied shakily.  
"What if I don't _stop_, but we do something different?" Felix asked. He let go of Ralph and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. There were smears of saliva down the front of his blue shirt, and his collar was wet. Ralph realized for the first time that Felix was still mostly dressed, which oddly made him feel even more naked.  
"Sure, anything you want," Ralph hastily agreed.  
Felix smirked. "That's a tall order, big guy. Hold on a sec," he said, stripping out of his work clothes and dropping them off the end of the bed.

Returning to his kneeling position between Ralph's legs, Felix leaned over his belly, propping himself up on Ralph's chest with his elbows.  
"So," he said, in a tone that was clearly forced to be casual, "Remember what we did last time?"  
Ralph nodded. He had certainly not forgotten how Felix had practically split himself in half on his cock! Or how good the tight tunnel of his ass had felt, or how he had almost passed out filling Felix up with his cum...  
"Well, I was thinking maybe we could try that again, but, um, swapped around. If you catch my meaning." Ralph tilted his head in confusion.  
"Like, a different position? Or - " he cut himself off as he realized what Felix meant, eyes widening.  
"Whoa, Felix, I – I don't know, I've never -"  
"I _know_ you've never, Ralph," Felix interrupted.  
"B-but what if it doesn't work? What if it hurts?" Ralph blurted out. Felix smiled and patted his chest soothingly.  
"It _won't_ hurt, Ralph. It'll feel good. It felt fantastic when you did it to _me_, you could see that, right? By the time I was ready for you, I wanted you to fuck me more than anything. I was on the edge of coming the second you got your cock inside me. It feels good, Ralph. I promise."  
Ralph bit his lip nervously. Felix sighed.

"C'mon, big guy, don'cha trust me?" he asked, a little sadly.  
"Of course I trust you!" Ralph replied hastily. "I'm just – nervous? I dunno."  
"Look," Felix said, "Why don't we try it like this: I'll tell you everything I'm going to do before I do it, so you're not … surprised, or anything. And if you want to stop, just say so. I promise I won't hurt you. I wouldn't _ever_ hurt you, Ralph."  
"I know. I-I guess we can try it," Ralph said haltingly. It was only fair, after all; he'd already done it to Felix – and as big as he was, Felix had clearly enjoyed every minute! If it really did feel as good as Felix had said, it was definitely be worth a try – and nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?  
"You sure?" Felix asked, worried. "I don't wanna do anything you're really not ready for."  
"I'm sure," Ralph said with a nervous half-smile. "Everything you've done to me so far has felt really, really good – if it's as fun as you say it is, let's give it a shot."

Felix broke into a huge, happy grin and hopped off the bed, retrieving something from his toolbelt. Ralph sat up and raised an eyebrow curiously. "What's that?"  
"Lubricant," Felix replied, showing him a small bottle. "It makes things slippery – and for this kind of thing, the slipperier, the better. Let me show you what I mean."  
He dripped some onto his hand and started stroking himself. Ralph watched as he worked his half-hard cock, eyes squeezed shut as he spread the lube from base to tip. In short order Felix was blushing and stiff; he opened his eyes to see that Ralph's flagging erection had returned full-force.  
"Oh, my," he teased. "Seems like somebody likes to watch." It was Ralph's turn to blush.  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly. Felix giggled.  
"Don't be," he said. "I like it. Here, you should give it a try." He handed Ralph the lube. "Just use a little, see how it feels." Ralph poured a little into his big hand, playing with it a bit. "Not just in your _hand_, Ralph," Felix encouraged. "Use it on your cock."

Ralph paused, unsure. At a reassuring nod from Felix, he gingerly stroked it onto his shaft, spreading the slick fluid up. As his grip slipped over the thick ridge of his cockhead, he flinched a little, shutting his eyes. The extra slickness made touching himself feel totally different...  
"Sensitive, aren't you?" came Felix's voice. Ralph looked up and saw that he had moved in closer, from the end of the bed back to between his spread thighs, and was watching him hungrily. His movements faltered a bit.  
"No, don't stop," Felix ordered. "I want to watch you! It...kinda drives me nuts, actually. I love seeing you enjoying yourself."  
Ralph complied, but still couldn't quite meet Felix's intense gaze as he returned to stroking himself. He could feel himself getting even harder, knowing Felix was watching him jerk off like this. Felix made an appreciative noise and followed suit, kneeling up and spreading his knees wide so Ralph could get a good view of his busy hands, clearly putting on a bit of a show.  
"That's right," Felix murmured as they stroked off together. "Get that cock nice and hard and slicked up for me. I want you so turned on you can barely stand it. I want everything to feel good for you."

He popped the lube open and coated the fingers of his other hand, repositioning himself so close that the knuckles of Ralph's hand nearly brushed his chest.  
"I'm going to rub these up against you, down here," he said, gesturing beneath Ralph's balls with his lubed fingers. "I don't want you to stop, okay?"  
Ralph nodded, a little apprehensive, but ready. He felt Felix's fingers slip down between his cheeks and press gently against his hole. He tensed, then willed himself to relax. The fingers started moving, padded tips applying just the slightest pressure as he slowly got used to the new sensation. If he ignored the strangeness of the fact that Felix was touching him somewhere he never expected anyone to touch, it actually felt pretty nice.  
"Looks like you like it," Felix said, pleased. "You're relaxing for me. Think you might be ready for a finger?"  
Ralph smiled nervously. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
Felix took him at his word, slipping one of his small fingers up into Ralph. There was no pain, only the odd sensation of being stretched very slightly. Felix was watching his face closely.  
"How does it feel? Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly.  
"I'm...not sure," he replied. "C-can you put in two?"  
"More? Sure," Felix said excitedly, and slid another finger in. Two was definitely a bit more sensation than one – and Ralph liked it. Without thinking, he sped up his stroking a bit.  
"That's right," Felix encouraged. "Just you wait, I'll show you how good this can feel. I'm going to push inside you a bit, okay?"  
"Yes, please," Ralph replied.

Felix's fingers burrowed deeper inside of him, stretching him open, spreading the lube around, slicking him up. Felix's fingertips rubbed up something, and a shudder of pleasure ran through Ralph.  
"Whoa, wait – can you do that again?"  
"Like this?" Felix increased the pressure on the spot, and Ralph moaned in response, his hips bucking a bit. "I guess so, huh?" he laughed. Ralph's hand stilled. "Too much?" he asked, backing off.  
"N-no," Ralph panted. "Well, yeah, kinda. I can't keep goin' if you do that, Felix. It'll all be over in a minute if I keep stroking, and, uh..." he trailed off.  
"What?"  
"I wanna try something besides your fingers," he blurted out, not sure how to say it.  
Felix carefully withdrew the invading digits and added some more lube to his cock.  
"Lay back, I can't reach you at this angle," he directed, scooting backwards to give Ralph room. Ralph laid down, shifting awkwardly – how was this going to work, exactly?

"This is gonna be kind of a funny position, but can you pull your knees up a bit?" Felix asked. "It gives me more, uh, access."  
Ralph complied, cupping the backs of his thighs in his big hands and curling his legs up. He felt very exposed, which bizarrely made him get a little harder. It was Felix, he reminded himself. Not just anyone, someone he knew and trusted. Felix would never hurt him.  
"Jesus, Ralph," Felix muttered, "Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?" He moved in closer, and Ralph felt the tip of Felix's cock nudge his hole.  
"You ready?" Felix asked. Ralph nodded, and Felix started grinding slowly into him.  
"Nice and slow," he breathed. "Just relax." Ralph took a deep breath, then let it out all at once in surprise as Felix's cockhead slipped inside him. Felix held completely still, breathing heavy, watching Ralph's face.  
"D-don't stop," Ralph said, instinctively tilting his hips up further. Felix inched forward, deeper and deeper, until he was buried to the hilt inside of Ralph.  
They looked at each other, panting.  
"Feels good, doesn't it?" Felix smirked, grinding his hips into the bigger man.  
"Yeah!" Ralph groaned.  
"Ready for me to move a little?"  
"Please," he groaned, pulling his legs back a little more.

Felix started thrusting, slowly stretching Ralph open as he worked in and out. Every thrust rubbed his swollen tip against Ralph's prostate, and he could feel his orgasm building without even touching his cock. Felix was right – everything he did felt so _good_! Felix's lube-slicked hand wrapping around his shaft focused his attention sharply elsewhere.  
"I knew you would like it," Felix said, squeezing Ralph's shaft. "You're so tight, but I can feel your body pulling me in deeper! Your ass feel so good around my cock- " he cut off abruptly as Ralph's stiff length twitched hard in his hands, demanding attention.  
"I wanna make you come while I'm inside you," he ground out. stroking faster, matching the tempo of his hips. "I wanna watch you spurt!"  
"I'm gonna, Felix! I'm gonna come, please - "  
"Please what?" Felix said curiously.  
"P-please fuck me harder," Ralph managed. He was so close, and Felix's hand was just too much -  
Felix groaned in pleasure and slammed his length into Ralph, speeding up his hand.  
"Come on, big guy – shoot for me, do it!" he ordered.  
Ralph writhed helplessly, hips bucking off the bed, and obeyed. He came hard, splashing his chest and face with thick cum, mouth open in a silent shout. Felix shot off a half-second later, burying himself deep, pumping his load into Ralph's twitching, slick tunnel.

Breathing hard, Felix slowly worked his cock free, collapsing bonelessly back on the bed.  
Ralph struggled to his elbows, peering down at the smaller man.  
"Felix? You okay?"  
A weak laugh answered him.  
"I'm more than okay, Ralph. I'm...I'm just dynamite."  
Felix hefted himself onto all fours and crawled up next to Ralph, snuggling close.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"I should be thanking you, that was amazing," Ralph murmured, earning a giggle.  
"There's no way this can only happen once," Felix said after an exhausted pause.  
"Yeah," Ralph agreed. Felix grinned.

"So...what are you doing after the arcade closes tomorrow?"


End file.
